The End to Kyouya's Unwanted Holiday
by creativecollaborations
Summary: One shot. KyouyaxTamaki. Was super lazy when I wrote this. Rating it M just cause I can.


This story takes place after the end of episode 17 of the anime

Pairing: KyouyaxTamaki

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club... if I did... there would probably be more Kyouya and Tamaki scenes... ones where...they were all like... loving on each other... n.n;; That's just me though... -coughcough-

THE END TO KYOUYA'S UNWANTED HOLIDAY

Kyouya entered the Ohtori mansion, being closely followed by Tamaki. "Kyouya... Why is it that you wanted me to come back with you exactly?" Tamaki asked as the two ascended the stairs to the second floor.

"To discuss plans for the next club event." Was Kyouya's reply. The two walked in silence down the large hall to the boy's room. He politely opened the door and allowed his guest to enter first. He entered after the blonde and shut the door behind him, silently turning the lock.

"Ah! I didn't see this when we were in here this morning. Is it new, Kyouya?" He asked pointing to a painting done by da Vinci. The raven haired boy looked over to the painting as he crossed the room to stand next to Tamaki.

"Father must have had someone bring it in today after you dragged me out of here." Kyouya answered, turning his back to the painting and walking over to one of the large plush chairs that sat close to the fire place, Tamaki following behind.

"Something on your mind, mom?" Tamaki asked, leaning over the back of the chair and draping his arms around his friend.

"Mentally calculating how much you owe Haruhi for purchasing things for both I and the rest of the club." Kyouya replied, a smirk crossing his face. Tamaki opened his mouth to say something, but Kyouya interrupted. "If you had left me with my wallet and phone, then you would not be in this situation. I think it only fair that you are the one to reimburse Haruhi."

"If I had left your phone and wallet with you, you would have called for your car or a taxi to come and pick you up. I wanted all of the original club members to see what one of the commoner expose was like, so that we could all come to understand Haruhi's life a little better." Tamaki cried, moving around the chair to stand infront of his friend. Kyouya lifted his gaze up to look Tamaki straight in the eyes. He had that look of determination on his face that he always got when he set his mind to learning about something new.

"I know that you and the others are keen on learning about commoner life, but I could really care less about it. There is no merit in it for me to learn anything about it, so you can leave me out of your further excursions into anymore commoner locations." He said, his voice sounding a tad colder than he wanted it too.

Tamaki started to pout, giving Kyou one of his trademark puppy dog looks. The dark haired boy got to his feet and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Don't give me that look, it's not going to work." He said closing the distance between himself and his blonde haired friend. "The next time you make plans to go somewhere, make sure that you run them by me first." He added, then raised his wrist up to check his watch. "It's getting late. Why don't you just stay here tonight, I'll have one of my staff run over to your place and pick up your uniform." Kyouya said, and turned from Tamaki to walk over to his closet. "I'm sure I have something that you can sleep in."

After searching for several minutes, Kyouya finally pulled out two sets of pajamas. He walked back over to Tamaki, handed his friend the red set, then proceded to his bed and sat his on pair on top of the bed. A rustling noise caught his attention, and he looked over his shoulder to see Tamaki pulling off the white tee shirt he had worn under his jacket. He quickly looked away to give the boy his privacy. The blonde's body was nothing new to him, he had seen the his friend's exposed upper torso plenty of times that he could picture it in his mind. Kyouya slowly began to unbutton the shirt that the group had put on him that morning, shrugged it off his shoulders, and laid it on the bed next to the pajamas.

A few seconds later, Kyouya was in his bed clothes, and was just picking up his clothes to toss them in the laundry hamper when Tamaki finally spoke. "Uh... Kyouya... they don't fit..." He stated, standing in his boxers behind Kyouya. He turned and examined Tamaki for a moment.

"Hrm... I guess you'll just have to sleep in those." He said, taking the pajamas from Tamaki, and hanging them over the back of a near by chair. "Come on... let's go to bed now..."

--WARNING: I think I made kyouya get a little OOC XD--

Kyouya awoke sometime later that night to find Tamaki laying on his side, one arm and leg loosely draped over his body. Sharing a bed with Tamaki was something he had become used to over the past few years, even the light clinging that the boy sometimes did during the night was no surprise to him. What he found odd was the strange tingling sensation he felt in his stomach the past few times that Tamaki had spent the night. He looked over the boy's sleeping face, admiring how the light of the moon reflected off of the blonde's light skin. He reached his hand over without thinking and brushed away a few stray strands of hair from Tamaki's face, then caressed the boy's smooth cheek.

"Hrm...Kyou..?" Came Tamaki's sleep filled voice, his eyes opening half way to look at the his dark haired friend. "What's wrong...can't you sleep?" Kyouya smiled slyly, a thought slipping into his head.

"Who could sleep with you clinging to them?" He asked, turning onto his side to look at his friend directly. "You know.. you should be careful who exactly you cling to, Tamaki... They might think that you like them as more than a friend."

Tamaki stared at Kyouya, confused at what his friend had just said since he was still half asleep. "Kyouya... wh..."

Tamaki was silenced by a pair of soft lips pressing against his firmly. He pulled back some waking up from the sudden kiss. "Wh..." He started, "Kyouya...? You just..."

"Kissed you." Kyouya finished, then forced his friend onto his back.

"Why though?" The blonde boy asked, his eyes widening as Kyouya climbed on top of him and straddled his lap. "I have no idea really..." Kyou answered as he pinned Tamaki to the bed and leaned down close to the boy's face. "I can say that I didn't hate it though." He grinned, then pressed his lips to Tamaki's once again.

This time his kiss was returned, two slender arms snaking about his neck to draw him in closer. Kyouya smirked some, and slid his hand up Tamaki's side slowly, causing his friend to chuckle some as they kissed. That chuckle quickly turned into a small gasp followed by a tiny moan as Kyou's hand pinched the blonde's nipple some. Kyouya broke the kiss and lowered his mouth to the curve in Tamaki's neck. The boy shuddered lightly and let out another soft moan.

"Kyou...ya..." Tamaki said after a few minutes, his breath just starting to come in short gasps. "May... Maybe we shouldn't do this... not yet..." He continued, his cheeks a dark crimson.

"If we stop now, then you'll have to pay off your debt to me at a later time." Kyouya smirked some causing Tamaki to swallow hard, fully knowing that the only way he'd be able to repay that debt. Tamaki nodded in understanding

"I know that..." He replied, then watched as Kyouya climbed off and laid back down next to him. The blonde boy turned on his side and snuggled up next to his friend, nuzzling his face against Kyouya's back.

::Fin::

A/N: There are waaaaaaaaay better versions about what happened after the end of episode 17... and I was uber lazy in writing this one. Thus the reason why there are parts missing that should be in there. Oh well. -coughs-


End file.
